Right Words, Right Time
by Bleto
Summary: Mind-blowing night celebrating your first aniversary with your boyfriend: Jared Leto.  A short story of only 3 parts. Corny/smut. Enjoy
1. Part 1

_**Part 1**_

_As you trying to find a lovely dress, you throw all of your clothes to the floor, making bigger the already prominent bunch on it. You're nervous; you think you've never been this nervous in your entire life, the reason? You're going out on a date to celebrate your first anniversary with your adorable boyfriend: Jared Leto. You cannot believe it's been a year since you met him and you remember how you both ended up together as if it was yesterday._

_May 04, 2009_

"_Morning, Jay. The same as usual?" you asked him at the moment he steadied himself in front of the counter. "Yeah, as usual," he said, concentrated on his blackberry. He didn't know, but you had been in love with him since the first time you saw him entering the coffee house, but he only used to see you as a friend, a good friend._

"_How much?" he asked at the time you give him the coffee. "Nothing, it's on the house," you answered, completely hypnotized by his icy-blue eyes. "Thanks," he said, putting his blackberry into his pocket, "see ya later, gorgeous," he winked and smiled at you, and he left, leaving you standing there, with a silly smile drawn on your face and all blushed, watching him leaving the store._

"_You've been giving him coffees for free ever since he started to come here," the voice of your boss snapped you out of your daydream. And he was mad at you. "Sorry," you said as you bowed your head, ashamed. "I'm going to charge that money on you," he told you as he left. "Whatever," you shrugged, not giving a damn about it. Your boss could charge all the coffees that Jared «bought» and, even though you knew that charming guy will never like you, it was worth it, 'cause you could see his lovely smile every time you gave him coffee for free. At least you knew he thought you were pretty._

_6:00 pm and you were out of your job; outside the coffeehouse you saw Jared, it seemed like he was waiting for something or someone. "Hey, Jared… what are you doing here?" you asked him, without being able to hide a wide smile. "I was waiting for you," he replied, with a light smile on his face. Your eyes got wide open, for a moment you thought you were about to faint and you urgently needed a pinch to be sure that it was really happening. You noticed how his smile widened in order to burst into laughter. You feel disappointed; he was just mocking you. You bowed your head down, trying to hold the tears that had already flooded your eyes. His laughter faded slowly but you didn't look at him, you were too embarrassed to look right at his face. Suddenly, you saw a hand wrapping yours, significantly bigger than yours but still beautiful, almost girly. "C'mon," you heard as you both started to walk. Your eyes searched his with wonder, you had no idea what was going on and you were confused. He seemed to notice that and shrugged. "You look cute when you're surprised," he said, smiling, the only thing you could do was smile at him back. You still didn't know what the hell was going on and if that was just part of the earlier joke, so you tried to find strength to ask him what was that about. "I thought you were mocking me," you said in a low voice, "I wasn't," he said and tightened his hold around your hand, "then why you laughed?" he stopped for a moment and you got scared, thinking that maybe you hadn't been nice when you asked. He turned his face to yours and stared at you. "I was nervous," he finally said, "and by the expression of your face, I thought you were going to reject me," he shrugged. You laughed after hearing that, but not as hard as he had done it. "Well, we both misunderstood things," you said, smiling at him, "big deal," you shrugged. He smiled at you, looking right into your eyes. His hands found the way to your head and he cradled it in them; he got close to you, so close that you could feel his warm breath hitting your skin. You couldn't think, not that you wanted to. It was the only thing you had been waiting for ever since you met him and the last thing you wanted to do was to spoil it._

_Just when you started to think it was taking way too long, you felt his lips pressing against yours. His lips, his glorious lips were finally against yours, pressing gently. And their taste was exactly how you imagined, even better. _

_He broke off the kiss. His hands still on your cheeks and his face a few inches away from yours. Hi placed his forehead on yours and smiled at you, "I want you to be mi girl," He softly said, His warm breath blew your mind away but you still answered, "and I want to be your girl," you said, smiling and with your eyes closed. It felt real, it tasted real, it was real but you were still afraid of opening your eyes and realize that all that was just a product of your imagination. You knew for sure it wasn't a dream when you felt his lips against yours one more time, sealing the deal you both had just made._


	2. Part 2

The doorbell rings, your hands begin to sweat and your heartbeat begins to go faster and faster. There's no really a good reason for you to be that nervous, not that it's the first time you go out on a date with him, but you're just happy because tonight you celebrate your first year with the guy who stole your heart since the very first time you saw him. "Hi, Jared!" you say, smiling, "hello, gorgeous," he kisses you on the lips, "you look beautiful tonight," he says, running his eyes all over your body. You can notice «the look» in his eyes and you suddenly know that the dessert is not going to be a chocolate mousse or a piece of cake. And you get turned on. "You look good too," you say to him with the sexiest voice you have and placing your hand on his chest. "Do you think we could… ehmmm… you know…" says he, running his left hand along your bare right arm; you giggle, "We have a reservation, remember?" you say, trying to sound relaxed, because you're as turned on as he is, maybe even more.

You get out of the house holding his hand and dragging him out too before you change your mind. He opens the door of the car and invites you in; you smile at him as a way to thank him. You're wearing a little black strapless dress; it's pretty simple but Jared seems to be more than okay with it. He wears black jeans a white shirt and a black open jacket; he looks amazingly hot and since you have always had a thing with Jared when he wears white clothes -especially t-shirts or shirts- you feel like you're about to explode inside, so you decide to look somewhere else. You take a sit and by doing so the skirt of your dress lift up a little bit, he notices it and sees your bare legs then he glances at you and smirks. You feel embarrassed and your heartbeat starts to go faster and louder and you think Jared must be deaf if he can't hear the loud sound of your heart. It's not the first time he stares at you like that but there's something in his eyes that tells you that tonight is going to be different, mind-blowing. Yes, even more than the usual. "You shouldn't have tied your hair," he says, making a grimace, "why? Do I not look good?" you say at the time you run your fingers through your hair, "You look gorgeous," he says, smiling, "it's just that I love it when you let your hair loosed. It drives me insane," he says, returning his eyes to the road. You get blushed. You don't know how but he always knows when to say the right things to make you feel flattered and ashamed at the same time. One of the many reasons you adore him.

You both get to the restaurant. You immediately enter without any trouble. Jared had reserved an exclusive table only for you two to enjoy your very first anniversary.

He opens the seat for you to sit on it; you thank him with a smile. You feel his fingertips brushing your bare back towards your shoulders and shivers coil down your spine. He smirks. He leans towards you that you can feel his breath hitting against your neck and you try not to tremble. "you're so damn hot tonight," he whispers in your ear, "you better get ready since now, cause tonight I'm not going to have compassion for you," he threatens you. You feel his soft lips kissing you on your shoulder and you shiver. You're not scared, you're just impatient to discover what his mind is thinking, planning. The whole thing unsettles you, but it also helps your arousal to grow bigger. Knowing Jared you know he's not messing around with you, not a bit.

He sits on the chair in front of you with a slight smile drawn on his nearly perfect face. He knows what he does to you and he enjoys it like a little kid.

The entire dinner was a constant torture but you really enjoyed it. He passed the time running his tongue over his lips, teasing you. The way back home was a never-ending tease, he touched your bare leg "innocently", making you yearn to get home and put an end to this crap. He seemed to know what was on your mind and smirked like a thousand times. He was actually making you suffer and you bet he already knew you were so turned on.

You both arrive at your home and you invite him in. You're both turned on but he seems to be in control of himself, so you try to control yourself too, you don't want him to know that you're desperate to feel him inside you.

You close the door and, when you turn around, you feel his lips against yours; he kisses you softly and cradles your head between his hands. You slightly open your mouth and he takes this opportunity to put his tongue into your mouth. The air is escaping from your lungs and you try to wriggle away from him to recover your breath, but as soon as you move backwards he brings one of his hands swiftly to the back of your head and cling it against his, ruining your chance to wriggle away. He grabs a fistful of your hair with one hand and the other runs all over your back down your waist. He places it softly on your waist and pushes you against the door, he then pulls at your hair, tilting your head back and you whimper from pain; your mouth is lightly open and your eyes are closed, you feel his nose on your jaw line and you pant, his tongue starts to lick your neck all the way up to your earlobe: "I hope you're ready," he murmurs softly and with the sexiest voice you've ever heard. He bites your earlobe and you hiss. You can actually feel how your panties get wet and you long to see what's on his mind, although you already know you're going to end up screaming.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

You both get to your room, your dress is already unzipped and his jacket is gone by now. He pushes you into the room, roughly, and closes the door with a kick. He has never been rough at you, yet the fact of him adopting that attitude with you makes your arousal even bigger.

He starts to kiss you, wildly; his tongue gets into your mouth, almost fighting against yours, his hands place on your waist and he pushes you against the wall, his hands grab your dress and he takes it off in one swift move. You find the hem of his t-shirt and pull it over his head; he grabs both of your legs and places them around his hips, lifting you up. You smile lightly as you place your arms around his neck and your fingers entwine into his tousled hair. As you are against the wall he has no problems to move his hands from your legs to your waist, towards your bare breasts; his thumbs brush your nipples and a moan escapes your mouth, near his ear. You feel him smile into your neck and his warm breath in your skin. Jared easily digs his teeth into the crook of your neck; you close your eyes and hiss from pleasure. His tongue licks it and digs into it deeper; the mixture of pain and pleasure makes you moan again. You dig your nails into his back and gasp when he bites you harder. He places his arms around your waist and carries you to the bed; he puts you on it slowly, as if you were some kind of delicate doll. He looks at your face and smiles at you; you can see a sparkle in his eyes, that sparkle that always shines when he looks right into your eyes. He pushes himself upright without stop staring at you with that smile and lust in his eyes; he takes his pants along with his underwear and you run your eyes all over his nearly perfect naked body, you long to feel his body close to yours, hot and sticky against each other, mixing the sweats of your bodies and dancing to the rhythm of pleasure.

He slowly takes off your panties, making your arousal even bigger with every single touch of his fingertips against your skin. He slowly steadies on you as he reaches your hands and places them above your head. He gets inside you slowly, gently, easily, and you close your eyes, feeling him inside you, thrusting. You can't help but smile; you finally have him inside you, thing you were waiting for since the dinner.

He brings his right hand down to your legs while he holds both of your wrists with the other hand. He takes your leg and lifts it up, placing it around his hips; you get it and immediately lift up the other leg and put it around his hips, tighten your hold around him when he thrusts again with more force. You try to wriggle your hands away from his, but hi pins them on the bed almost with anger, "no, honey," he whispers in your ear and you struggle again, "don't even try it, it won't work," he nuzzles your jaw line, near the earlobe and smiles against your skin. You keep trying but with every move your hands make, he pins them on the bed with more force; you can feel him smile, amused by your senseless fight. After a few seconds you just give up and end up enjoying the amazing moment you both are having.

He begins thrusting with more force and faster, he starts to lose rhythm and his hold on your hands gets undone. He thrusts harder and you arch your back, bringing your hips to his, making you want to feel him deeper. You wrinkle the sheets beneath your hands from a pleasure you honestly think you won't take it any much longer.

His pace becomes unsteady and he starts to growl into your skin, moans of sheer pleasure escape your mouth along with his grunts and the heartbeats of both of you begin to go faster and faster. One hard thrust and the orgasm washes over you. You scream out his name as you arch your back and tilt your head backwards, closing your eyes and clenching your hands into tight fists. He entwines both of his hands with yours, pulls his body closer to yours, letting his abdomen and chest to rest on your own and his pace goes even faster. His unsteady breath hits the skin of your neck and you feel when his mouth gets open against your neck to let escape a string of curses at the time he cums inside you. His thrusts fade slowly to get to the moment when he stops thrusting. He lets his body fall completely on you, bringing his hands above your head, which are still entwined with yours. His head falls into the crook of your neck, fitting perfectly in it; he tries to recover his normal breath, which makes you shiver every time his warm breath hits your skin. When he finally catches his breath and his heartbeat recovers its normal pace, he lets go of your hands and steadies beside you, lying on his back. He has his right arm extended on the bed and he looks at you, inviting you with a gaze to get in it. You move a little bit to get into his arms, placing your head onto his chest and wrapping his strong abdomen with your right arm. His arm wraps around your naked body, pulling you closer to his own; he leans his face on your head and nuzzles your hair, inhaling the sweet scent of it. Every time his fingertips brush your back you feel goose bumps down your spine. You close your eyes, enjoying the sound of his heart: steady, slow, beautiful. Then he surprises you in an unimaginable way, "I love you," he murmurs in your head and places a small kiss on the top of it. A light smile of joy gets drawn on your face when you hear those three simple words that had never been spoken until that very moment, "I love you, too," you whisper as you slowly fall asleep to the sound of his harmonious heartbeat.

**(Author's Note: This is the last part of this very short story. I hope you've enjoyed it. Don't forget to review**** and add to faves, it will mean a lot to me :D)**


End file.
